This invention relates to a dynamometer which is provided with a testing body which will undergo an elastic deformation when subjected to a force.
The invention relates more particularly to a dynamometer of the type comprising a testing body which is deformable under the effect of an applied force, and sensing means comprising gauge wire adapted to detect this deformation of the testing body, the gauge wire being connected in an electrical bridge arrangement.
In known wire dynamometers, the windings used are either positioned longitudinally with respect to the force applied, or are positioned transversely with respect to the force applied.
These dynamometers have certain disadvantages and notably dynamometers with transverse windings lack sensitivity or linearity in certain applications. Moreover, the production of the windings is not always simple.